Adventure of A Lifetime:Season 2
by DaniWilder
Summary: The continuation of Atlantis with Jennifer Keller present from Season 1. This season goes even more AU than the last. McKeller pairing.
1. Ford

**MGM owns all characters except OCs.**

**A/N: Yes, it's back and going **_**very**_** AU for Season 2. Not sure if anyone can follow this if they haven't read Season 1, but give it a try if you'd like. This chapter takes place in the weeks between seasons.**

**Thanks, **_**KoineKid,**_** for your patience and beta.**

* * *

><p>Jennifer's eyes were drawn to the cot stuffed behind the storage cabinet in her office, as they often were when she was working late. The memories of her and Rodney's last time alone together caused warmth to spread through her. After five long, lonely weeks to think about her relationship with the physicist, she was certain she'd fallen in love with him. She also had a sense that Rodney would run in terror if she told him, so she was going to keep it to herself for a while. <em>At least until I make him fall in love with me. <em>An impish grin spread over her face as she imagined all the ways she might nudge him in that direction.

Jennifer turned back to the medical file open on her computer after giving into her fantasies for a few minutes. A wave of sadness swept over her as the once boyish face of Aiden Ford looked back at her. The Marine Lieutenant was in an isolation lab being withdrawn from the Wraith enzyme he'd been addicted to. It was Jennifer who originally fought with Carson about how to treat him and against an immediate withdrawal.

She argued that his altered brain chemistry and the physical changes, his blackened eye and malformations on his cheek, proved something else was going on with him beyond simple addiction. The young woman didn't want to risk losing another member of the expedition so close on the heels of Peter Grodin's death. As a resident she'd seen a recovering addict dislocate his arm trying to free himself from restraints during his withdrawal. Her wish to spare Aiden extra pain made her suggest that he be slowly weaned off of the enzyme. Her hope was that she'd have time to find another way to remove his need that wouldn't cause him any suffering.

The last meeting of the medical department and Carson's guidance via his last email pointed to only one thing: total withdrawal. Jennifer grudgingly admitted defeat to herself and reduced the dosage slightly that evening as a way to placate her guilty conscience.

"Doctor Keller?" Sergeant Kyle Wilkins voice came over her earwig.

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"Lieutenant Ford is complaining of a severe headache, ma'am. He wonders if you can give him some painkillers?"

"I'll be right there," she replied and got up to swing by the pharmacy.

Jennifer couldn't help but smile as she went on her way. Ford had turned on his full charm the last month and she had to admit she was flattered at the attention. Of course her heart was already taken, but it didn't mean the young woman didn't enjoy an ego boost from someone her own age flirting with her.

"Good evening, Kyle," she said to the young Marine outside Ford's door. He had a stunner and side-arm, which Jennifer still thought was too much.

After a few weeks of model behavior from Ford, Major Hawley, the temporary military commander during Sheppard's absence, agreed to reduce the number of security guards from two to one. Doctor Heightmeyer wrote off Ford's initial violent outburst directed at Carson as residual trauma. The only ones to vehemently object to the change were Sergeants Raven and Cole. With Richards, Warrington and Carter recalled to Earth for promotions and a bit of R&R, they were some of the only Marines with Special Ops backgrounds left on the base. Since there was no gate travel while Doctor Weir was gone, there was little for anyone to do but patrol the city and run drills. _The less going on, the more paranoid those two get._

"Ma'am," Kyle said, his green eyes twinkling as he opened the door. "Remember not to fall for his smooth talk," the Marine said quietly as he stepped into the room.

"Hello, Aiden," Jennifer said as she stepped in behind Kyle. "I heard you needed a house call."

Ford chuckled as he sat up on the bed. "The best kind of visits from you, Doc."

Jennifer mirrored the broad grin on his face. "When did your head start hurting?" She walked over to the infirmary bed where Ford sat, handed him a cup with some pills and turned to pick up his water cup. Something hard hit her in the center of her back sending her forward into the small table.

"What the hell!" Wilkins shouted and reached to grab her before she fell down with the table, his Wraith stunner dropped to the floor.

Jennifer's arms gripped Kyle's as she steadied herself. She started turning only to be yanked backwards by her ponytail and crashed to the floor.

Like watching a movie, Ford wrapped his arm around the Marine, pinning the man's arms to his sides so he couldn't reach his sidearm or knife. Then the Lieutenant took out Wilkins' gun, held the barrel to the young Marine's head and pulled the trigger. Ford dropped the dead body, fired a few shots at the cameras around the room and then at the door mechanism, causing the isolation lab door to open.

"Move!" he screamed as he turned back to Jennifer with a crazed look on his face.

"You killed him!" she shouted from her position on the floor. Tears rolled unchecked out of her eyes as she looked at the bloody mess that had just been Sergeant Kyle Wilkins. Kyle, who couldn't wait to go home and ride his horse, and now never would.

"No, _you_ did. Now let's get the enzyme and if you mess with me again, I'll kill someone else, _Jennifer_." He spat her name like a dirty word.

The shocked woman rose shakily to her feet and led the way out of the isolation lab.

* * *

><p>Major Evan Lorne couldn't sleep. It'd been a constant problem for the last few weeks and the reasons fluctuated. This evening it was excitement over his new job again, where as yesterday it was a certain cute blond doctor.<p>

Evan had applied to remain on Atlantis and join a gate team before the senior team left. He got more than that when Doctor Weir offered him a position as second in command of the military during the last dial up before the _Daedalus_ started its return voyage. He'd be serving with the newly appointed military commander. John Sheppard's promotion to Lieutenant Colonel had been kept very quiet and was going to cause waves, but Lorne was looking forward to working with him nonetheless.

"Major Lorne to the conference room immediately," the voice of a technician called over the PA.

The Major jumped from his bed and grabbed his earwig. "What's wrong?"

"We need you in the conference room as soon as possible. We have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Evan asked.

"Major Hawley wants you in the conference room as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way." Lorne grabbed some clothes from his closet and yanked them on as he made his way to the door.

Major Deborah Hawley was a Marine who'd been appointed as interim military commander. She wasn't happy she'd lost out on 2IC to an Air Force officer but didn't seem to hold a grudge against Evan. Lorne was certain that The Corps was content to have the new _Master Gunnery_ Sergeant Richards as its eyes and ears on Atlantis.

When Evan reached the conference room he saw Doctor Heightmeyer, who looked like she'd been physically sick, Radek Zelenka with a gash on his forehead, being treated by a male doctor that Lorne didn't know, and Major Hawley.

"Major," the Marine said. "We're waiting for Teyla to join us."

"What happened?" Lorne could feel the tension in the room.

"Twenty minutes ago Lieutenant Aiden Ford escaped from the infirmary isolation lab. He killed Sergeant Wilkins, Doctor Tate and severely injured Doctor Zelenka while stealing a jumper. He made Sergeant Stackhouse fly him through the gate. He also took Doctor Keller with him. The technicians are attempting to isolate the address he dialed."

"Wha..." he started as the face of his dinner companion came to mind. "I'll get some teams assembled," Lorne stated as he turned to head to the armory.

"No. We can't leave Atlantis," Hawley said. "Doctor Weir's orders. No gate travel until we return."

"What? This is an emergency. If Ford takes them through another gate they'll be lost." Evan was outraged. "Ford's obviously psychotic. There's no telling what he'd do to Jennifer."

Radek raised the eyebrow over his uninjured eye and looked hard at the Major.

"Doctor Heightmeyer doesn't believe he'll kill her. The video I saw showed him forcing her to take all the enzyme from the fridge and materials to administer it…"

"Doesn't _believe_? Didn't he just kill two people in cold blood? Maybe he won't kill her now, but what happens when the enzyme runs out?" Evan barked. His hands fisted and he rocked on his feet to burn off some of his anger.

Before the red-faced Major Hawley could comment about his interruption, Teyla came into the room. "Oh, Major Lorne, I am glad you are here. I need you to fly to the mainland and bring back Kanaan and several other Athosians."

"We're kind of busy right now," he growled.

"I know. But since you are not allowed to use the gate, my people will search for Jennifer."

"Thank you for the offer, Teyla. We should have the address worked out shortly." She looked coldly at Evan. "Major, will you pick up the Athosians now?"

Evan had never been so angry with a superior officer- superior by three weeks- and barely contained a remark that would have probably cost him his new job.

"The _Daedalus_ will be in radio range in three days," the Marine continued. "I'll contact them and get permission to send other teams through the gate."

_Three days._ Evan tried not to think of the terrible things that could happen in three days. The sweet doctor from Wisconsin went from being a pretty face to a good friend in less than three days.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he quickly followed Teyla to the jumper bay and hoped his _strong_ gene-as Jennifer called it-would make the Ancient ship go faster than it ever had.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for Ford lovers but he's not just some '_lost boy_' in this one. I've got a lot of dark moments ahead in Season 2, so you've been warned.**

**And I know Gunny went up two ranks, I've been told in rare occurrences by a Marine that it can happen. This was done to appease my Gunny lovers who would have hated losing that nickname. He's also the same rank in most of his stories now so it'll make my life easier too ;-D  
><strong>


	2. Tag to Intruder

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I've had the first part of this scene on file for over a year. I've changed the story since then, but I can still use it to give Elizabeth some screen time.**

* * *

><p>John watched Elizabeth cross the mess hall to sit with him. It was almost like the other night, <em>before people started dying and Rodney and I had to fly into a star.<em>

"Lieutenant Colonel," she said with a smile as she sat across from him and offered him a coffee.

"Thank you, Doctor Weir." John grinned as he accepted.

"I've been meaning to ask you what you think we should do about McKay and Doctor Keller when we get back?" she asked as she took a sip of her steaming cup.

"What?" John sat up straight and put his cup down before he could get a drink.

"Oh, don't be so surprised. I've known them longer than you. And I try to be aware of all the potential _problems_ this expedition can have." Elizabeth did a bad job of holding in her laughter at his surprise.

"_How_?" the Colonel restated. He honestly never thought Elizabeth paid such close attention to the personal lives of her team to notice infatuations or even hatred.

"Rodney's rather obvious about everything. I mean he did try to attack Richards in front of everyone when she was stuck at the Alpha Site. Jennifer hides it better… except that she can't take her eyes off him during meetings, runs to him with any problem not related to medicine _and_ she's impossible to deal with when you guys are off world."

"Well… they _are_ civilians. The way I see it, they're your problem." Sheppard stared into green eyes that were full of humor and took a drink of his coffee.

"You're not getting out of this, _Colonel_. Rodney's on your team and I'd like Jennifer to get off world more once she's back from her break on Earth so it's your problem too." She raised her cup and smiled. "Besides you'll probably have to put Carson in the brig when he finds out. Jennifer might as well be his daughter the way he acts."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Weir, Colonel Sheppard, but we've picked up an emergency transmission from Atlantis. Please report to the bridge," Captain Dave Kleinman's voice came over their earwigs.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, after Doctor Weir had a harsh conversation with Caldwell, she and Colonel Sheppard were alone in a small office to hear Major Hawley's update.<p>

Atlantis sent a MALP through the closest Stargate to the _Daedalus'_ return course hoping to catch them before the scheduled check in. Because of the issue with the Wraith virus they were out of hyperspace longer than they wanted to be so they caught the signal.

"Major Hawley," Elizabeth said into the radio. "What's happened?"

"Three days ago Lieutenant Ford broke out of the isolation lab. He killed two people: Doctor Tate and Sergeant Wilkins, injured Doctor Zelenka, stole a jumper and…" the Marine paused, "kidnapped Doctor Keller."

"_What_?" Sheppard and Weir shouted at the same time as their eyes connected.

"_Killed_?" John questioned. "What the hell happened?"

"Doctor Keller had begun to withdraw the enzyme from him and he snapped, according to a report from Doctor Heightmeyer and Doctor Beck. He had shown no violence until that night."

"You said he kidnapped Jennifer?" John stated.

"Yes, sir. He commandeered a jumper piloted by Sergeant Stackhouse, who has since returned unharmed, and forced him to fly them to M7G677. Ford stunned Stackhouse, stripped the jumper of all weapons and supplies and disappeared with Doctor Keller."

Elizabeth looked at John, shook her head and sagged onto the seat next to him. She leaned her head onto one of her hands and looked totally at a loss.

The Colonel stood still as he tried to comprehend what had happened. The first time he encountered Jennifer came to mind, her easy nature and friendly smile. _Ford took her after killing two people? _He knew the physician must have been incredibly upset that people were murdered around her. "What the hell does he want with Jennifer?"

"The enzyme, sir." Evan Lorne's voice broke into the conversation.

"Major Lorne?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry to jump in but Major Hawley agreed to let me ask for permission to send a few teams out to search after she briefed you. Since she just briefed you, I'm asking, sir." Lorne was obviously pissed and it came through loud and clear to both of them. "Lieutenant Ford can't know too many gate addresses. I figure if we start with planets you've been too before we might get a lead. My teams will go during their downtime if need be. We've already lost three days."

"We couldn't get in touch with you, Doctor Weir," Major Hawley spoke forcefully. "Your orders said _no_ off world activity. I did allow the Athosians to use the gate as part of their treaty with us. They haven't uncovered any leads yet but we've had to randomly search gate addresses. Doctor Zelenka thinks he can pull some addresses from the gate on M7G677 and at least give us a place to start."

"Major Lorne, you've got a go. Get a scientist to tear that DHD apart as well. I agree with you about trying to go to planet's we've been to." John's blood was racing as he thought of how many gates Ford and Jennifer could have gone through and all the permutations of addresses they'd have to run. _Sometimes being great with math really sucks._

"Thank you, sir." Lorne could be heard getting up from the table. "Sergeant Raven, Sergeant Cole, get your men assembled." John's 2IC could be heard in the background.

"Doctor Weir, Colonel Sheppard, the doctors don't believe he'll kill Doctor Keller. He obviously sees her as the way to get enzyme. He made her take all the extra stock they had in the infirmary refrigerator and supplies to administer it to him."

"Thank you, Major Hawley. As soon as we're in range to beam to a planet with a gate, we will be back on Atlantis. Please thank Teyla for sending her people out to look for them." Elizabeth kept her voice even, but John could see the frustration in her eyes.

"I just don't understand how this could happen," she said to John once the connection broke.

Sheppard shook his head. The thought of Ford killing his own men and kidnapping Jennifer was as insane of an idea as Teyla betraying them early on in their expedition.

"You need to find him and kill him. _Immediately_," the cold voice of Colonel Steven Caldwell came from behind them both. "He knows all about Atlantis. _Especially_ that it still exists."

"What are you doing here? I told you I'd brief you when we were done," Elizabeth snapped.

"It's my ship," he countered.

"Sir…"

"Sheppard get your men assembled. We'll be in range of a planet with a Stargate in forty minutes." Caldwell turned to leave, stopped and said, "I'd suggest you clean up this mess before it undermines the entire mission, Doctor Weir." Before anyone could respond he was gone out the door.

"He was eavesdropping," Elizabeth hissed.

"He's right about what Ford knows though. If he and Jennifer are captured by the Wraith…" John left the end of his sentence hanging.

Green eyes connected with hazel. "Doctor Keller will find a way to get back to Atlantis. You more than anyone know that. She's very resourceful… and a lot stronger than I gave her credit for," Elizabeth said.

John swallowed. In his gut he couldn't believe Ford would kill her either, but it didn't stop him from feeling sick. "I've got forty minutes to prep.

"John." Elizabeth grabbed his arm as he walked past. "Who's going to tell Carson and Rodney?"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A lot of us, myself included, have Marks on the **_**Daedalus**_** in Season 2 and 3, but he's still on the **_**Odyssey**_** and not on **_**Daedalus**_** until Season 4 so I'm making up for any mistake I made in other stories by giving Capt Kleinman his proper place on the **_**Daedalus**_**. **

**I will warn you that I'll need a bit of time to sort through Rodney and Carson's reactions so please be patient.**


	3. Runner P1

**A/N: Thanks for the brief beta, **_**Betherdy Babe**_**. Thank you all for your support and for following this story into Season 2. I hope to move faster through Season 2 than Season 1 and leave a lot on the **_**cutting room**_** floor. Maybe I'll do a missing scene story some day ;-)**

* * *

><p>Rodney tried not to move too much because the burning in his hands and face from the encounter with a star bothered him every waking moment. He was waiting in the infirmary for Carson to return with a different ointment because that one he gave him yesterday didn't help. "Jennifer would've given me the right one from the start," he muttered.<p>

_Jennifer._ His emotions when it came to her fluctuated almost hourly during the past five weeks. In some instances he convinced himself that their bond was created out of their dire circumstances and that when he returned they could be the _just_ friends. Then he'd think they could go on as they were, sneaking quiet moments under the noses of everyone-_except Sheppard and those Marines_. The next minute he'd want more from her than he ever wanted from another woman; he wanted her by his side, wanted to share his days with her and _especially_ his nights. Those thoughts were usually followed by a fear unlike any he'd felt before in his life and led to a promise to himself that he'd tell Jennifer they needed to put this _relationship_ on hold.

"Let's give this a try, shall we?" Carson returned and held a large tube in one hand.

"Is there something else out there that you _should_ use but _didn't?_ I'm sure that's the one I need." Rodney glared at the Scotsman.

Carson rolled his eyes. "I'll be so glad to let Jennifer deal with you again."

_Damn_, Rodney thought. At the mention of her caring for him, he flipped back to wanting to have her with him always. Her sweet smile and the air of innocence around her were pure intoxication to the cynical grouch. Their last encounter before Radek interrupted them was the last time they were alone together and the memories of those few minutes sent blood surging through his body. _Get a grip, McKay._ "At least she would've been there as soon as we got back to make sure I wasn't exposed to too much radiation."

Before Carson could respond, Elizabeth and John entered the medical lab. Atlantis' new military commander was decked out in full tactical gear and had a serious expression on his face. Doctor Weir had on her neutral face, which Rodney only saw her use when she was upset and trying to hide it.

"Are we planning a mutiny?" Rodney asked as he took the medicine from Carson and squirted some on his palm.

"No, we're gating to Atlantis from the first gate we come upon in Pegasus."

"Did something happen?" Carson asked.

Rodney's eyes flew from his hands to Sheppard and Weir. "What! Did the Wraith find the city?" An icy sensation set up shop in Rodney's chest. Images of Jennifer being fed on flooded his mind.

"No," John said.

"Three days ago Lieutenant Ford broke out of the isolation lab. He killed the Marine guarding him, Doctor Tate and…" Elizabeth paused as she looked between Carson and Rodney, "and he kidnapped Doctor Keller through the gate. He commandeered a jumper and then left it on..." The expedition leader had a sad expression on her face.

"What!" It was possible that Caldwell heard McKay's scream and Carson's _No_ all the way on the bridge. "Kidnapped? Killed? What the hell!" Rodney looked to John as if he had all the answers.

"Apparently he snapped when the enzyme was being withdrawn from him," John offered.

"That was my idea. I should have listened to Jennifer and waited longer. Oh…" Carson cried.

"We gotta get to that planet he went to and rip the gate apart. Those crystals have to save addresses." He was on his feet-sunburn forgotten-and pushed past John and Elizabeth. "I gotta get my tablet… and a gun." His brain was whipping through calculations of how many different gates they could have jumped through. He started shaking as he ran toward to armory and tried to think about the DHD and its control crystals. _They must store addresses on them. They stored a person or whatever Teal'C considers himself._

* * *

><p>When Rodney entered the armory he found a grim faced bunch of Marines in full tactical gear. Even Carter, who had been injured hunting down the last Wraith in the city, was there with his arm still in a cast.<p>

"Don't worry too much, Doctor McKay. Jennifer'll do everything she can to survive and find a way back to Atlantis," Carter offered.

"She could've lost in at the Alpha site but she didn't," Warrington added.

Master Gunnery Sergeant Richards was surprisingly devoid of any emotion on his face and Rodney wondered if he was in some type of pre-battle trance. The bigger gun he received when Colonel Everett arrived was gripped in his hands as he stood against the far wall waiting for his orders.

"Once I pull addresses from the Gate, we can run them against worlds we've been too. I don't think Ford'll dial random addresses. They might be space gates." At that comment Rodney felt the contents of his stomach come back up.

"Sergeant Carter, you're not going." Sheppard walked as Rodney was pulling on a tac vest.

"With all due respect, sir…"

"Nothing good ever comes from a sentence starting like that, Sergeant. We let you come back with the broken arm because you'll be taking the cast off soon after we return," the new military commander stated. "I know how you all feel about Doctor Keller, but we _will_ find her."

Rodney nodded because he couldn't think about the alternative, a life without Jennifer.

* * *

><p>Jennifer bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as Ford pressed his knee into her back and the barrel of his 9mil into the base of her skull. The Stargate was activating and he told her if she tried to escape once again he'd kill her for certain. Her previous escape attempts ended with her black eye and the cracked rib she could feel being exacerbated by his weight pressing her into the ground.<p>

The fact that the gate activated on this planet surprised her more than anything. P3M-736 was a planet that SGA2 under Sergeant Bates has surveyed but found the massive UV index too high to merit a return visit. Ford had been taking them to planets that Atlantis wouldn't return to until she could _fix_ him enough that Sheppard would believe he was still a valuable member of the expedition.

Jennifer scoffed at that idea and reminded him that he murdered two innocent people and might have killed Zelenka as well. He didn't let her check on her friend after a hard blow to the head from a case while commandeering the jumper so she had no idea his fate. Ford was insistent that he could show Sheppard was a _Super Soldier_ he'd become and expected her to help. Since his personality went from a brooding, angry man capable of killing her to a manic, overly zealous one that thought everything would be perfect once they got back to Atlantis, she tried to play to the zealot and get him to lower his guard. It almost worked until the enzyme ran out yesterday.

Ford had her injecting him a few times a day since the more he took, the more he needed. Since it ran out while they were hiding out in the remnants of the Alpha site that had been destroyed, his personality became even more brutal. He took them there in the hopes of finding a Wraith and having Jennifer extract his enzyme sack.

The Wraith had left, so he dialed this world and they came through in the evening after the sun had set. After arguing about where to go next and Ford silencing her with a backhand that sent her to the ground, Jennifer remained silent. When the gate began to dial he forced her into the bushes and held her down.

Once the puddle formed, a tall figure rushed out. It was difficult to see much about him, but he didn't appear to be a Wraith. He paused briefly and Jennifer swore he looked directly at them in the bushes. Ford must have sensed it to because he shifted and she heard his hand move the P90 he had in his other hand.

When the figure turned to run into the trees on the opposite side of the field where the gate resided, Jennifer saw hair like dreadlocks and various weapons silhouetted, including what looked like a sword strapped across his back.

Two more figures came through the gate and the light from the active Stargate reflected easily off pale skin of the Wraith. Jennifer squeezed her eyes shut and prayed they wouldn't notice her and Ford.

After conversing for a few minutes, one of them took off after the man with the sword and the other stayed at the gate.

Ford moved with lighting speed and flew across the clearing, catching the Wraith off guard and slicing its throat with a knife. He then carried the Wraith back to where Jennifer was hiding. She was too stunned at the speed of Ford's attack on the Wraith that she couldn't run. _Staying near the gate is my best way to get home._

"Now," Ford growled as he dropped his cargo in front of where she knelt. "Get me more enzyme."

He took the knife, sliced through the leather-like material and then the arm of the Wraith. A liquid Jennifer knew to be black Wraith blood oozed onto the ground and a smell that might have made her throw up if she had any food in her stomach filled her nostrils.

"Do it!" Ford snapped, pointing a gun at her.

"Kill me and you'll have to do it yourself." Jennifer glared at him. She found herself constantly channeling Rodney's attitude; he was always angry when he should be terrified and that attitude helped her hold herself together. Glancing at the stars and wondering which one might be the one shining on Atlantis, she said a vow that she'd find a way back even if it meant dissecting a Wraith for a junkie.

**A/N: Sorry for the 'filler' update on Jennifer/Ford, but I want to get to the meat of the Runner episode: McKay/Lorne (an all time favorite scene of mine) and the McKay/Ford confrontation in the next chapter.**


	4. Runner P2

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay on this story, but work and RL have taken a huge impact on my writing time. Here is Part 2 of Runner. Some dialogue taken from Gate World.**

* * *

><p>Upon returning to Atlantis, Rodney found that Radek had been very successful in the last few of hours. The dialing crystal from M7G-677 had been removed from the DHD and returned to Atlantis by Lorne's team. The Czech ran several programs and managed to pull fifty addresses from the crystal. Atlantis showed up multiple times, along with many other worlds the Lanteans knew, however, one name excited everyone.<p>

"We call it the _dinosaur_ planet. Ford, Teyla and I scouted it as a possible Alpha Site not long ago," Sheppard explained to the teams standing around the lab.

"No way that's a coincidence," Lorne said from his location behind Radek's chair. He stood with arms crossed, bristling with weapons.

"Great job, Zelenka," John said, clapping Radek on the shoulder. "We'll move out…" He addressed the soldiers and his team.

"I'm going with you," Carson interrupted as he pushed between Rodney and Teyla.

"No," Elizabeth chimed in from her location by the door. "I want you here with a team ready to go when the Colonel's team reports back." The expedition leader's tone told Carson she wasn't going to budge.

Rodney put a hand on Carson's shoulder. Blue eyes met and an agreement passed between them. The Scotsman asked, "Bring her home." His voice cracked when he turned away from his best friend.

"I'll get her, Doctor Beckett," Major Lorne said from the doorway with a nod to Carson.

Rodney glared after him and muttered under his breath, "_I'll get her back_. Who the hell does he think…"

"McKay," John hissed as they left. "Now is _not_ the time."

* * *

><p>The next day was filled with constant frustration for Rodney, the journey to the dinosaur planet produced great excitement when a syringe was found. However, after a long search involving multiple jumpers, Jennifer wasn't located so the DHD had to be taken apart.<p>

Rodney streamlined Radek's algorithm and addresses known to Atlantis appeared right away. The crystal from the dinosaur planet DHD contained the address of the abandoned Alpha site and three other planets that they had visited. Carson suggested they look at the old Alpha site since Ford might want to find dead Wraith to make Jennifer harvest the enzyme sacks.

It ended up being the correct choice because there were more abandoned medical supplies and power bar wrappers near the gate. _The only lucky break._

* * *

><p>After the Alpha site their search became more complicated. There were dozens of addresses familiar to Atlantis and everyone felt the press of time.<p>

"We're gonna split up into teams of three," Sheppard said to the assembled personnel. "I'll take Teyla and McKay with me. We're going to P9X-883. Lieutenant Kemp, take Master Gunny Richards and Sergeant Raven to Hoff. Lieutenant Sherman, take Sergeants Cole and Warrington to P8M-324. Major Lorne, take Sergeants Coughlin and Reed to P3M-736. I want check-ins with Atlantis after thirty minutes and then hourly after that. Jennifer seems to be leaving a trail for us, so if you don't find anything after a couple hours searching near the gate head back."

"Major, the U.V. index on 736 during the day is something like a thousand," Rodney stated.

"I'll be sure to bring my sunscreen, Doc," Lorne quipped as he turned to leave with his team.

"_What_?" Rodney asked as Sheppard glared at him once again. He and Lorne had fallen into a hostile relationship from the get-go. The physicist resented how the Major talked about Jennifer. _He acts like they're in a relationship or something._ "I'm merely pointing out that they could be exposed to dangerously high levels of solar radiation. There are four Class One radiation suits in Medlab storage, they should use them."

Lorne shot back. "They're not exactly designed for moving through dense brush and rough terrain, not to mention possible combat with a psycho jacked up on drugs. Times wasting to find Jennifer, I'd like to leave now, sir." The Major looked at his CO with a combination of annoyance and hostility, practically begging to be released.

"Good luck, Major," Sheppard said and turned to his teammate. "McKay, let's go."

"No need for them to be reckless," Rodney grumbled as they headed into the jumper along with Teyla.

His last message from Jennifer contained a few references to Major Lorne that he never paid attention to before, but now they consumed him. In addition to Jennifer being in danger, he wondered if she might have developed feelings for the Major.

* * *

><p>The gate started to dial for their dial out, but it was interrupted. The Kawoosh formed but no sound came from it.<p>

"What's going on, Chuck?" the Colonel asked as he looked at Rodney.

The physicist felt his heart leap into his chest. "What if it's Jennifer and she doesn't have her IDC…"

"I'm receiving Major Lorne's IDC, but no radio contact."

"That's because the planet has high levels of radiation. Radios and sensors will be affected," Rodney stated.

John's eyes lit up as he set the jumper down and got up. "Making it a perfect place to hide."

Rodney's eyes widened. "Jennifer!" He leapt up and followed John out to meet the Lorne.

* * *

><p>Jennifer knelt before Ford, arms crossed and a belligerent expression fixed on her face. Since their arrival on this planet where the sun will burn flesh if you stay in it for more than a few hours, he'd become more unstable. His manic and depressive states-as she dubbed them-changed almost hourly.<p>

After she harvested the enzyme from the first Wraith, Ford wanted to hunt down the other one. He took Jennifer several miles from the gate and tied her up in a cave. Ford claimed it was to protect her from the Wraith and the other human that came through the gate, but Jennifer knew he was afraid she'd try to escape. He found some vines to tie her legs at the ankles and managed to anchor the vine under a large rock.

Jennifer spent hours trying to get untied; bloody ankles, torn off fingernails and exhaustion was all she had to show for it. After passing out, she was rudely awoken by Ford dumping another body near her. Looking at the pale Wraith and the black blood oozing from the cut Ford made in the arm finally made her snap. "No."

"No what?" Ford said.

"No, I'm not going to do it. After almost puking my guts out from the last one, I refuse." Jennifer braced her legs on the ground and tilted her chin up to prepare for the inevitable.

Ford's backhand knocked her over no matter how hard she tried to stay upright. She felt blood trickle out of her mouth because her teeth cut into the inside of her cheek. Not willing to show him how badly it made her head swim, Jennifer pushed herself back up to stare down the barrel of a P90.

"Go ahead," she muttered. Rodney's face drifted in and out of her vision, screaming at her. _You don't want to die. What are you doing?_

"Don't tempt me, Doc," Ford growled as he dropped on a knee in front of her and shoved the barrel of the gun under her chin.

"I'm tired, hungry and filthy. I don't want to do this anymore, _Aiden_."

"Too bad, _Jennifer_," he growled, shoving her back with the gun. "I happen to know how to get you to do anything I want though."

Jennifer felt a stab of fear shoot through her. _What's he getting at?_ She didn't respond even as her heartbeat crashed against her ribs. Her eyes darted past him to the entrance of the cave where the sky was darkening.

A boisterous laugh came from Ford as he turned to leave. "I'll be back and if you haven't extracted the enzyme, you'll be sorry."

* * *

><p>The Wraith body Lorne found appeared to have been killed within the last few days so John wanted them to investigate the planet. Once again, Doctor Weir had to remind Carson he was more valuable waiting on Atlantis to be available to whichever team found Ford and Jennifer.<p>

"Any activity while we were gone?" Lorne asked Reed once they landed the jumper.

"No, sir."

"Start a sweep in teams of two. Radios don't work so we rendezvous back at the jumper in thirty minutes. If it looks like Ford's here, we'll call in the other teams," the Colonel explained.

Rodney was walking down the ramp smearing something on his face so John turned, sniffing the air. "How come it smells like I'm on vacation?" he snarked rolling his eyes.

"Mmm, could it be the simulated tropical aroma of cocoa butter?" Rodney replied.

"Strong enough for anyone within five miles to smell you," John snapped.

"Like they haven't been tipped off by the _Aqua Velva_?" Rodney growled while he continued to apply the sunscreen. "I've got very fair skin and we just ran into that star."

"It's dark."

"Yeah, and the sun will be up in two hours, forty-three minutes and...ten seconds." Rodney looked at his watch as he came to a stop in front of his team leader.

"It's raining," a thoroughly annoyed Sheppard snapped.

"So we'll be cold and miserable. Look, the cloud cover will depreciate a small percentage of UV rays, but ninety-five percent of deadly is still deadly." Rodney glanced around at the soldiers and Teyla, who had a brow raised.

"Doctor Beckett said a day or two of exposure wasn't gonna kill us," Lorne replied.

"Oh yes, and Doctor Beckett has a PhD in what?" he held his hand to his ear and glared at the Major. "That's right… nothing. He's only an MD."

"Here, try some. S.P.F. 100." Rodney held it out as a peace offering to the soldiers. He knew they would help find Jennifer, but he couldn't help be fearful of what occurred between the handsome Major and his sweet Jennifer in his absence.

"A hundred?" Lorne raised a brow, looking to the Colonel.

"Yeah, can't buy this kind of protection. Make it myself. Waterproof too," Rodney continued.

"Enough with the sales pitch, McKay," Sheppard growled.

"You realize, Sheppard, after our encounters with the Genii nuclear reactor and flying dangerously close to the corona of a sun last week that we may have to forgo reproducing?" Rodney retorted.

John only glared. "Teyla, you're with me; Coughlin and Reed, you cover the Gate; and Major, you've got McKay."

"Oh, lucky me!" Lorne whined under his breath to Reed and Coughlin.

* * *

><p>The Major set off at a quick pace, making Rodney jog to keep up. They didn't walk too far before Rodney needed to stop.<p>

"Oh, come on, step it up, McKay, would ya?" Lorne growled, his eyes scanning the brightening landscape.

"I am moving as fast as I can. I can't breathe! I gotta stop!" Rodney slumps next to a tree. "Sweet relief! I think the, uh, the fumes from the sun block are making me dizzy. I gotta ... I gotta ... just, uh, rest here."

Lorne glared at him and moved away. "Okay, you've had your fresh air. C'mon, let's go."

"Well, shouldn't we be headed back? I mean it must have been half an hour. Maybe someone found something?" Rodney asked.

"It's been fifteen minutes," Lorne snapped.

"Oh, really? I thought... It feels longer." Rodney looked at his watch and then looked at the sky, which was bringing the deadly solar radiation closer to being a reality.

"Wow, you must really be some kind of genius," Lorne said, shaking his head and starting to move toward a clearing ahead.

Rodney pushed himself up and started moving after the Major. "Well, as a matter of fact, I, um... Wait a minute. See, why would you say that now?"

"_Something_ has to have kept Colonel Sheppard from shooting you all this time," Lorne chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, like I didn't see that one coming, huh?" Rodney clenched his fists and swore he'd have Richards take the Major down during one of their training sessions. _I'd only have to tell him the Major acted inappropriately around Jennifer. I'm sure he'd kill him._

The attack came so quickly that Lorne didn't even raise his eyes in the direction the blue bolt came from. The stun blast hit the Major and dropped him right in front of Rodney.

Rodney fell to his knees next to the downed soldier. "Major! Major!" He reached out to feel for a pulse and came nose-to-barrel with a P90.

"Hey, McKay," Ford snarled. "I say we leave the pretty-boy Major here. He spent plenty of time sniffing around Jennifer but you were there first. Since you're my teammate, I'll let you be the hero."

Rodney's eyes met the black and brown gaze of Aiden Ford. He heart both swelled with hope that Jennifer was alive and dread at the insane glint in his old teammate's eyes.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've moved some dialogue around from the episode since I didn't want to lose much of it in this AU of Runner. I'm also taking some liberties with the DHD, extrapolating from some SG1 episodes.**


End file.
